Closer
by lilysoori
Summary: Piper has a boyfriend. The problem is, he can't trust her. What does she do? SONGFIC ONESHOT. Taeyeon's Closer. COMPLETE. Rated T for slight violence. THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS.


**A/N **This is a Heroes of Olympus one shot featuring Piper and Jason. Pretend that they are done with all of their quests. Jason is staying at Camp Half-Blood. They never started dating.

If you read my Kickin' It oneshots, you know that I do Kpop songs. This one is to Taeyeon's Closer, which is an OST for the drama To the Beautiful You.

Lyrics from: some YouTube video. I couldn't find where they got the English lyrics from. I changed them a little so they make more sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or Closer.

_There are many words that I can't say_

_Although you couldn't hear it for once_

_The day I met the person who appears in front of me_

_That someone is not the one I love_

Being the child of Aphrodite isn't easy. Guys are always swooning over you, being all flirty and stuff.

Luckily, I have my boyfriend, Brett, to take care of me. He's the best boyfriend ever. He always tells the boys to leave me alone, and then we have some time to ourselves. He buys me gifts and takes me on the most romantic dates (if you call dinner at the loud Apollo cabin romantic).

The only problem? I don't think I love him anymore.

_Among the sea of people in this world_

_You are the only one I see_

_I'm standing here only looking at you_

_After this love I won't know love anymore_

I've been trying to avoid Brett lately. Although I'm the daughter of the love goddess, I'm not good with breaking up. Every time I see him, I give him a quick hug, then run away. That's it.

Today, I sat at a picnic table close to the basketball court, slurping a strawberry smoothie. I spotted Jason, with his gorgeous blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was shooting free throws.

Did he see me? Oh, no, he did. I quickly look away and let me brown hair act as a curtain to shield my face. I awkwardly scrunch up my shoulders and grab my straw and continue to drink my smoothie.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I look up, and I see Jason looking down at me. He gives me a small wave. "Hiya, Piper," he says.

I smile. "Hi, Jason."

He sits down next to me and leans his elbows back on the table. "What's up?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Well, since we're done with our quests, I've been kind of bored lately. There's nothing to do."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I hear ya. I'm starting to miss getting chased by blood-thirsty monsters that want to kill us."

We both laugh, then I hear a voice yell, "Hey! Who's flirting with my girlfriend?"

Oh gods.

_Like what children always do_

_I'll embrace you at this moment_

_Even if your name becomes unfamiliar someday_

_My heart will keep it as a memory_

I see Brett stomping towards us. Everyone on the court turns and watches him lift the front of Jason's shirt and lifts him an inch off the ground. For an Apollo kid, he's pretty strong.

"Oh, just because you're the son of Zeus, you think you can steal my girlfriend, huh? Is that what it means to be the son of the big god?"

Jason smirked. "Actually, it's Jupiter." He yanks Brett's wrist off of his shirt. "And I wasn't flirting with your girlfriend."

Brett's fuming with anger. "So what were you doing, Sparky?"

"Talking."

"That's flirting!" Brett brings his fist towards his face. "No!" I yell, and run in front of Jason. His fist makes contact with my nose, and I hear a _crack_.

Everyone gasps. I see a pool of red liquid on the grass. Great. It's bleeding.

My vision gets fuzzy. I get dizzy, and have to lean on the picnic table for support.

"See what you made me do!" I hear Brett say. Then my vision goes black.

I wake up in a quiet room, with satyrs roaming about. The infirmary, I think. Brett's sitting next to me, reading some Beethoven book.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Chiron's standing at the foot of the bed. "Are you alright?"

I sit up. "What happened?" I touch my nose.

Chiron rushes forward. "Don't touch it! It will start bleeding again!" He grabs my hand and sets it on the bed sheets, then rests my head on the pillow. "Gods, child." He rubs his temples.

"I will leave now. Please get better. I don't want Aphrodite to set a curse on me."

Psh. As if that's bad. She'll probably throw pink potions at you.

"Piper," Brett says. He leans down hugs me tight. I hug back. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?"

I try to sit up again. Brett gently sets my head back on the bed. "Don't get up! You were knocked out pretty bad. We don't want that to happen again with you not being careful."

I roll my eyes. I'm not stupid.

Brett sees and sighs. "I'm sorry, Piper."

"Sorry? You almost killed my friend!" I was getting angry.

"I almost killed you!" He clenches his fists. "I'm sorry, Piper. I just got angry. I thought that he was flirting with you, and that you were cheating on me."

_Even if it's a heartbreaking separation_

_Do not think about it today_

_Among the sea of people in this world_

_You are the only one I see_

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," I say.

Brett raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Brett. I really like you, but I just can't take it anymore." I feel like crying.

Brett slumps down in his chair. "I knew this would happen."

I sit up- again. "What do you mean?"

Brett gives me a small smile. "I see the way you look at him, Piper."

I look down at the tile floor. "Oh," is all I say.

"I'll be leaving now. Good luck, Piper." He turns around and walks towards the door.

"Brett, wait." I get up and run towards him. He turns around.

I hug him, knowing it'll probably the last time I'll ever hug him.

He hugs me back.

I stand back, looking at him. He stares back. This will probably be the last time I'll ever have a boyfriend. I hug him again, tears falling down my cheeks.

_I'm standing here only looking at you_

_After this love I won't know love anymore_

_Like what children always do_

_I'll hug you closer with more warmth_

The next day, I'm discharged from the infirmary. For the next couple of weeks, I'll have to walk around with a huge cast on my face. Sorry, Bob. I won't be seeing you again.

As I walk back to the basketball court, everyone crowds around and stares. "Are you okay?" "Does it hurt?" "Were you bleeding a lot?" I gave everyone reassuring smiles and nods, and they went back to what they were doing.

_I'm not alone now_

_Today at that place_

_Only you_

_Only you are my everything_

I went back to the place where Brett punched me. The blood was gone.

Hm. The grass nymphs must've cleaned it up.

I sat on the bench and flipped around so that I faced the table. I rested my head. I was so tired. Getting punched in the nose is no fun.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, figuring it was Brett. "Brett, I'm fi-"

Then I stop. Jason is looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I gave him the smile that I gave to everyone else. "Yeah," I say, then start playing with my hands.

Jason sits next to me. "I heard about what happened."

My fingers stop moving. "What do you mean?"

"You're so clueless." Jason lets out a small chuckle. "You broke up with Brett."

"Yes," I say. "It's true.

Jason tilts his head. "Is there a reason?"

"I- uh… well, you see-"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I know it's kind of personal." Jason gets up and leaves.

Before I can stop myself, I stand up and yell, "I like you!"

I widen my eyes and slap my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that.

Jason turns around with a huge grin on his face. He walks towards me. "You do?"

I feel my face get hot. "No, it just got out of me. I didn't really mean it." I laugh nervously.

Jason looks at me, then laughs. "I don't believe you."

I go back to playing with me hands.

"Don't worry, I like you too."

I look up. "Really?"

He nods, then I hug him.

He hugs me back.

_After this love I won't know love anymore_

_Like what children always do_

_I'll hug you closer with more warmth_

_I'll hug you closer with more warmth_


End file.
